Jeff Schroeder
Shelly Moore (Week 2-7) |Duo2= |HOHs2=1 (Week 7) |Nominations2= 2 (Week 5 & Day 55) |Vetos2=2 (Weeks 5 & 7) |OtherPrizes2= $10,000 $5,000 $25,000 (Fan Favorite) |Jury2= |Days2=55 |Days=61 |Currently=Jury Member |Season=11 |Place=5th |Votes=2 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |Clique=Athletes |HOHs=1 (Week 7) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 2 & 8) |Vetos=2 (Weeks 2 & 7) |OtherPrizes= $25,000 (Fan Favorite) Hawaiian Vacation Coup d'Etat |Jury= |Currently1=Jury Member }} Jeff Schroeder was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 11, in which he placed 5th and was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13, partnered with where he finished seventh. Jeff became the second person to hold, and the first to use, the power of the Coup d'Etat, leading to the eviction of Jessie Godderz and, arguably causing the meltdown and ejection of Chima Simone. He is also known for his showmance with Jordan Lloyd. 'Biography' Jeff Schroeder was born on June 5, 1978. He is descent from Norman Oklahoma firefighter Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Jeff was voted "Fan Favorite" both times he played Big Brother; being the only houseguest to do so. *In both of the seasons that Jeff played in, he won two POV's and one HOH. Interestingly, whenever Jeff won his first POV, he took himself off the block and whenever he won HOH, he also won POV and backdoored another houseguest. After this reign as HOH/POV holder ends, Jeff was nominated and evicted. *In both of his seasons, Jeff has been evicted by a tie breaker. Whenever Jeff was evicted, he was nominated against the eventual winner. *Since Big Brother 14, Jeff has hosted Big Brother Live Chat on CBS.com. **Beginning in Big Brother 15, Jeff began interviewing the new contestants for CBS. **Later in Big Brother 16, Jeff gave interviews with past houseguests on the show and when the live feeds were not available. *He competed on The Amazing Race 16 with fellow houseguest, Jordan Lloyd and placed 7th. *He was the first male to win a HOH competition in Big Brother 13. *Jeff started a showmance with Jordan Lloyd during season 11. The two started dating after the show and came back to compete as a couple in season 13. The pair has be dating for almost four years and they live together in Los Angeles, California. *Jeff has been criticized for his homophobic comments. **During a conversation with Kalia about Dumbledore from Harry Potter, he was disgusted by the fact that Dumbledore was gay, stating "you don't make a guy gay when he's in charge of a school for kids," implying that gay people are pedophiles. w:c:survivor-org:Thread:62021 Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Category:Season 11 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:Big Brother 13 Category:5th Place Category:Big Brother 11 Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Big Brother 13 Jury Members Category:Athletes (Clique) Category:Coup D'Etat Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Contestants who went on The Amazing Race Category:Showmance Category:Veterans Category:2 Timer Category:Special Powers Category:Evicted Category:Racist Category:Males Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor!